PWMCC's Bolt With a Twist
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: Luke is the star of a hit T.V. show, but he doesn't know it's fake! When he gets lost in Anime York City, Luke teams up with Mewtwo and SpongeBob for a cross-country trip to get back to his owner, Meg-Chan!
1. Cast list

**PrettiWitchiMegChanChi's Bolt With a Twist**

**Cast**

Bolt- Luke (My Riolu)

Mittens- Mewtwo (Pokémon)

Rhino- SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon)

Penny- PrettiWitchiMegChanChi (Yours truly!)

Calico- Dr. Eggman (Sonic X)

Calico's Pets- E-123 Omega (Sonic Chronicles), Mime Jr. (Pokémon)

Penny's Mom- Jou-Sama (Ojamajo Doremi)

Penny's Agent- Lumpus (Camp Lazlo)

The director- Chris (Total Drama Island)

Mindy (From the network)- Kim Possible (Disney Channel)

New York pigeons- Meowth, Seviper, Cacnea (Pokémon), Patches (My Pachirisu), Odie (Garfield), Gorgonzola (Chowder)

Hollywood pigeons- Maddie (My Pikachu), Amy Rose (Sonic X), Panini (Chowder)

* * *

**(Long story short, I recently got Bolt on D.V.D., so I'm putting my new parody into production! Unfortunatly, my last one did not work out... but I hope you guys enjoy this one! Wish me luck!)**


	2. Prologue: Meet Luke

**Prologue: Meet Luke**

Our story begins at Anime City's Pokémon shelter. The storekeeper flips the sign to 'Open' as the camera slowly moves in. We focus on a young Riolu, male and two weeks old. He yawns as he wakes up and stretches.

Then the Riolu starts playing with a squeaky carrot toy. His littermates run up to the side of their pen, waiting to be adopted. The Riolu rolls over, still playing with the carrot. He rolls on his back, teething on the carrot. Suddenly, he stops. The Riolu sees a little brown-haired 11-year old girl, staring at him. He wags his tail around and looks cute and playful.

The girl giggles and said, "That one."

"Here, boy." The storekeeper picked up the Riolu and gave him to the girl.

"You're heavy." She said. The Riolu barked and licked her face. "And slobbery." She giggled. She put the Riolu on the ground as she sat.

The girl put a collar on his neck. It was blue with a gold I.D. tag that said '**LUKE**'. This appeared to be the Riolu's new name.

"That's my good boy." The girl said. She held her new pokémon's head and kissed his forehead. "You're my good boy."

* * *


	3. Five Years Later

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_

That 11-year old girl is actually authoress PrettiWitchiMegChanChi. Megan or Meg-Chan to her friends. She is now 16-years old. Her Riolu Luke is now five-years and two weeks old.

The screen is black and we hear Megan's cellphone ring.

"Moshi moshi?" She answers. We see Megan in the park, sitting on a bench, Luke lying down beside her.

"Megan, I don't have much time." The person on the other end was Megan's father, the famous Professor Mickey Mouse. Said professor is in a dark alley.

"Papa, are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Something's ... come up at work." Mickey said. "Dad's not gonna be home for a while."

"I don't understand." Megan was getting scared.

"You can't go back to the house, Megan."

_**PrettiWitchiMegChanChi Proudly Presents**_

"Papa, what's going on?" Megan said, her voice shaking a little.

"It's all right, Megan. You won't be alone." We see Mickey going into Megan's room. She's asleep on her bed, along with Luke. "You have Luke." We cut to Mickey's lab. He has Luke in some kind of chamber as Mickey turns on a machine and energy beams start swirling around Luke. "I've altered him."

These beams supercharge every cell in Luke's body. The camera zooms out on Luke's face, as his eyes start to glow a bright yellow. "He can protect you now." Mickey said offscreen.

Then, a black 'L' in a sort of lightening bolt style appears on Luke's tail and the title comes on screen.

_**Bolt With a Twist**_

Much later, Megan and Luke are on top of a building somewhere. Megan pulls out a high tech pair of binoculars. She uses them to see through the building in front of her. Inside the other building, is our villain and his pets.

"There he is. Dr. Eggman." Megan said. She let Luke look through the binoculars. Luke growled a little, before Megan looked through again.

Eggman is on a video screen talking to one of his associates.

"Has our "guest" spilled his guts yet?" The associate asked.

"Oh, rest assured, his guts will spill." Eggman said and revealed his hostage, Megan's dad, Mickey!

"Papa!" Megan exclaimed.

"Never! I'll never talk!" Mickey said.

"This has become quite irksome, Professor. I am irked! And that will not do." Eggman said. "Has the package arrived yet? I'm sure with it, our guest will be much more... ... communitative."

"I'm sending an agent out to pick it up" The associate said.

"Excellent. Have him send it to me on the first flight." Eggman disappears from the video screen.

* * *

Outside, the agent walks out of the building and down the street. He turns into an alleyway. At an intersection, Megan was reading a magazine "Disney Adventures" until she tossed it aside and said, "Luke, iko!"

Luke was reading "Beckett Pokémon Unofficial Collector," but he threw it away when Megan gave the order and went into the alley alongside her.

The duo snuck down the alley. The agent turned a corner. Megan and Luke prepared to attack, but... ... ... it was a dead end. And the agent was nowhere to be seen.

"Nani yo?" Megan said.

Suddenly, a door closed them off. At the other end of the alley, the agent was now in a car. Inside the car, Eggman appeared on a small computer screen. "We only need the girl." He said.

The car went at full speed to Megan, but Luke ran up and headbutted the car, causing it to flip in the air. It landed upside down at the end of the alley.

Luke just stared at this. He scratched himself as if to say, "That was no big deal."

Megan knelt down on the ground and knocked on the car's window. The window opened.

"What?" The agent inside asked.

"Where's Eggman?" Megan asked.

"I ain't talkin' to you."

"Oh really?" Megan scoffed.

* * *

Luke held the rear end of the car with his mouth over a bridge.

"Adabat! Adabat!" The agent screamed. "Eggman's in Adabat! In the vicinity of the Gaia Temple!"

"The Adabat Gaia Temple. That is so typical Eggman." Megan said.

Across from the bridge, three helicopters (belonging to Eggman) were flying toward Megan and Luke.

"Come on, Luke. We gotta move!" Megan said.

Luke put the car on the side of the bridge. Megan took her motorized scooter out of her backpack. With the push of a button, her scooter unfolded. Megan donned on her helmet and revved the scooter. And then they were off with the helicopters in hot pursuit.

Megan and Luke sped through the city. Megan activated her computer headset built into her glasses.

"Adabat." She said. The screen over her left eye showed flight information for said destination. "Got a flight leaving in ten minutes!"

The helicopters released more of Eggman's minions on motorcycles. They had electrified claws, poised for a strike.

"Luke, Zoom-zoom!" Megan said. She fired a cable from her scooter. Luke grabbed the cable with his mouth. The second he grabbed it, Luke started running at hypersonic speed like a... certain famous blue hedgehog. Luke dodged obstacles left and right, but the bad guys were catching up and fast! Luke led the minions into a warehouse, where he managed to shake them. He then headbutted through a wall.

Megan and Luke were being chased by two minions on a freeway bridge. One of them held up a bomb in the shape of a Frisbee. He activated the bomb and threw it to the other side of the bridge. The bomb attatched itself to a gasoline truck, which was driving next to a school bus full of kids!

"Luke, fetch!" Megan said.

Luke released the cable and used his superjump ability to get to the other side so he could fetch the bomb.

On Megan's left, a minion grabbed her scooter's handlebars. The minion on the right brought out his electrified claws. Megan reacted and quickly pulled back, making the minion on her right shock the bad guy holding the handlebars.

Luke pulled the bomb off the gasoline truck and leaped to the side of the bridge. "Puppy!" One of the kids on the school bus said. Luke jumped off the bridge, onto a crane and swung around. The bomb was 33 seconds until destruction and counting down!

Luke landed on the top of a metro train and right behind him was another helicopter. Luke turned around and used his heat vision to make the helicopter fall to the ground and burst into flames. And yet another helicopter was behind that one. This one released another minion on a motorcycle.

The minion fired a missile at Luke, but the super Riolu dodged it by jumping off the train. Luke saw that Megan was stil being chased. As Luke was about to catch up to her, the helicopter swooped in. It locked onto Luke, ready to fire, but Luke used his superjump to leap over the helicopter, in slow motion.

Luke landed on the ground and kept running. The missile that was fired at Luke before, blew up the helicopter. We see the explosion again, from three different angles!

As the minion was about to get Megan, Luke was on his back and had the bomb on his head. Luke jumped off and ran to Megan. The minion took the bomb off. It read two seconds now! He threw it up to a helicopter and the bomb exploded, destroying it. The minion sighed and shocked himself. He didn't realize he hadn't turned his electric claws off.

"Good boy!" Megan said. Luke barked. "Airport!" They headed into an exit for the airport. But as they got closer to their destination... ... "Taihen!" Megan exclaimed. She stopped and so did Luke.

Just ahead of them, a whole slew of bad guys on motorcycles, cars and helicopters were coming at them.

"Luke, speak." Megan said.

Luke's face turned serious. Dramatic music played in the background. Luke planted his left paw and right hind paw firmly on the ground. Megan covered her ears, because she knew what was coming. The camera closed in on Luke's face. And then... ... ... ... "Grr... ... **WAN!"**

Luke had unleashed his superbark. It completely blew away everything in it's path. Once the dust cleared, all of the cars, motorcycles and helicopters were totaled.

Luke growled a little.

"Easy there, boy. Don't go flying off the handle." Megan said. She took off her helmet. "You got 'em all, Luke." Megan pulled her camera out of her backpack. "Ha ha! Mission accomplished. Chiisu!"

(Click!) The camera took a picture of Megan and Luke. "That's a keeper."

Megan picked up Luke and started walking around all the debris. Luke growled and barked.

"It's okay, Luke. You got them." Megan went into a trailer that was marked 'Luke.' "You saved the day again, boy." The trailer door closed.


	4. How's This for Real?

**Chapter 2: How's This For Real?**

Once Megan and Luke were inside the trailer, the film crew began cleaning up from today's episode.

Later, behind the scenes, in a room with all of the technical stuff, the director: a guy named Chris, plus the producers were reviewing today's episode.

On the screen in front of them, Megan's riding on her scooter with Luke by her side.

"_Good boy!" Megan said. Luke barked. "Airport!" They headed into an exit for the airport. As they got closer... "Taihen!" Megan exclaimed. She stopped and so did Luke._

_Ahead of them, a whole slew of bad guys on motorcycles, cars and helicopters came at them._

"_Luke, speak." Megan said._

They stopped the shot there. In the upper right hand corner of the screen was a gray spot. Everyone groaned at this.

"A boom mike." Said Chris.

"That's a boom mike." One of the producers said.

"He could've seen that. He could've seen that!" To Chris, this was very bad. If Luke saw the mike, the show was completely screwed.

"Umm, who cares if the Riolu sees a boom mike?" Someone said.

Everyoned turned to see an 18-year old girl with long red hair and green eyes.

"I hate to answer a question with a question, but... ... who are you?" Chris asked.

"Kim Possible, from the Disney XD Network." Kim introduced.

"Well, Kim from the network, tell me, what do you see here?" Chris said, pointing to a smaller screen with Luke, jumping into action.

"The Riolu?" Kim said.

" 'The Riolu' she says." Chris rolled his eyes. "You see a Riolu. I see a pokémon that believes with every fiber of his being, every fiber, that the girl he loves is in mortal danger."

"Am I missing something here?" Kim seemed unimpressed.

"Just about everything. I see a pokémon with a heroic likeness that has never been captured on film before. Never, Kim from the network!!!!" Chris yelled out the last part.

Then he continued, "We jump through hoops to make sure Luke believes everything is real."

Chris stood in front of the main screen. "It's why we don't miss marks. It's why we don't reshoot. And it's certainly why we do not let the Riolu see boom mikes!" He pointed at the screen.

"Because, Kim from the network, if the Riolu believes it," Chris raised a hand to another smaller screen with a close up of Luke's face, "The audience will believe it."

"Wow. Okay, then. You want real? Here it is in a nutshell." Kim said. "The show's too predictable. The girl's in trouble, the Riolu saves her from the creepy Eggman guy. A happy ending every time. We get it." Kim held a bobblehead figure of Luke.

"Our focus group shows 18-to-35-year old are unhappy." She said. "They're not happy with happy. So here's a thought: Why don't you quit worrying about the Riolu's Method acting and start figuring out how to stop 20-year olds in Danville from changing the channel." Kim made her way out of the room. "Because if you lose even half a rating point, then so help me God, I will fire everyone in this room, starting with you. How's that for real?" Kim said. She slammed the door upon leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Luke's trailer, Megan hung the picture on her wall of fame.

"Perfect." Megan said. "You saved me again, Luke."

Luke stood in front of the door and growled when he heard a hammer outside.

"It's okay. It's nothing." Megan walked over to a table. "I bet you're hungry. Do you want some food? Huh? Do ya, Luke-Kun?" She put some pokémon food in a bowl.

Megan knocked over the measuring cup and Luke barked.

"It's all right, Luke. No more bad guys." Megan said. She put the bowl of food down near Luke's little plush bed and toys. "Luke, look at me. I'm fine. No one's gonna hurt me."

Luke kept up his guard.

Megan knelt down. "Come here, Luke. Come on, buddy." She called. Luke seemed to ignore her. Megan took a squeaky ball and rolled it. "Go on, Luke, go get it" Luke didn't chase after the ball.

The ball rolled back to Megan. "Yeah, umm... that one's... no fun anymore." She said.

Then Megan gasped slightly and said, " Oh, Luke, it's your old buddy... ... ... Mr. Carrot!" She squeaked the carrot toy. Luke looked at this for a second, but then turned back to the door.

Megan sighed as she sat down on the couch. She took out her cellphone and looked at the time. Megan had to leave for either an interview or a magazine shoot. Luke could sense this and whined a bit.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you know I have to go." Megan said sadly.

Luke wimpered like he wanted Megan to stay. Megan bent down to his eye level and stroked his head. "You're my good boy." She said gently. Megan left the trailer, leaving Luke alone.

Megan stood outside with a sad look on her face.

Then Megan's agent, a moose named Lumpus, came on the scene.

"There she is! My little superstar!" He said. "Now, we've got a magazine shoot—"

"Mama, I wanna take Luke home with me this weekend!" Megan walked over to her mom, the Queen of the Witch World.

"W-Well, Megan-Chan, I think that would be a—" Jou-Sama said, but was interrupted by Lumpus.

"That's a wonderful idea. Fabulous idea. A little girl and her Riolu. That is just precious." He said.

"So, I can take Luke home with me?" Megan asked.

"Well, as a friend, I'd say "Sure! Why not?", but as your agent, I have to remind you that this is Luke's world." Said Lumpus, "And he has to stay right here."

"But he's never had a chance to be a real pokémon." Megan protested. "It's only for a weekend. I mean this—"

"I'll tell you what, sweetheart, let's stick a pin in this conversation." Lumpus said. "Boop! Pin in, there it is. And we will come back to this once we have thought things through. Everyone happy? Smiles all around? Good. Let's go."

"I don't need to think this through." Megan said. "I want to take Luke home!"

Lumpus chuckled, "Oh look at you. You are so cute. I've got a girl back home. Love of my life. I'd do—"

"Excuse me?" Jou-Sama said. If there was one thing the Queen would not tolerate, it was lying.

"Okay, I don't have a girl. But! I'd trade away all my Bean scouts for you in a heartbeat." Lumpus said. "Which reminds me! Teen Beat Magazine shoot. You as front cover material. Let's get going."

"D-demo ne I just... ... ..." Megan said.

Once they all had left the stage, the two creatures who were playing Eggman's pets came waltzing up to Luke's trailer. One was a little, pink, clown pokémon called Mime Jr. and the other is a robot called E-123 Omega, one of Eggman's creations.

"So... the Riolu thinks this is all real?" Mime Jr. asked.

"**You must be** **new." **Omega said. **"He never leaves the set. Whenever I have a chance, it is a good way to unwind."**

They climbed to the roof of the trailer to a hatch on the top.

"**I always start off with an evil laugh." **Said Omega. They opened the hatch. Omega then let out a small evil laugh and Luke looked up at him and Mime Jr.

"**You may have won today, Luke, but we will get your little Megan." **Omega said.

"Not likely, robot." Luke said. "For you have chosen the path of evil and that will ultimately destroy you."

"Whoa." Mime Jr. said.

"**She is a goner, Luke. Dr. Eggman has a plan and soon he will execute it."**

"Yeah! And then he will, uhh... execute... umm... her!" Mime Jr. chirped.

"I'd superbark you slimeballs back to the hole ya crawled from," Luke said, "But I need you alive, 'cause I got a little message for you to take back to your Dr. Eggman. You tell him that his ol' buddy Luke said—"

"**Is it long?" **Omega interrupted.

"Is... ... is what long?" Luke asked.

"**The message. Is it a long message?"**

"Yeah, yeah, 'cause Omega here's got a horrible memory." Mime Jr. said.

"I'll make it brief. You just tell Eggman—" Again, Luke was cut off.

"**Mime Jr. you will remember the first part of the message and I will remember the second part." **Omega said. **"That way, we can both pass it on to Eggman."**

"Look, I do not care how you deliver the freakin' message, okay?!" Luke snapped. "You tell Eggman that I will not sleep, I will not rest until my Megan is safe from his evil clutches. You tell Eggman that defeat is—"

"Hey! Hey! Waaaaaaaay too many words, boy." Mime Jr. said.

"**I lost interest after something about clutches." **Omega said. **"We will do our best to give the message."**

"By the way, big fan. Love it, love you. Bye!" Mime Jr. waved goodbye.

"G-Get back here! You sick, little, twisted, demented, pathetic excuses for—" Luke ranted. As Omega and Mime Jr. left, Luke was yelling, but it was translated into barks.

"**Ha. Ha ha. Ha." **Omega laughed like all robots do. **"Dog pokémon." **He and Mime Jr. left the stage.

"Robots." Luke said. He then circled three times and lied down near the door of his trailer. "I'll never let them take you, Megan."


	5. Disaster Strikes!

**Chapter 3: Disaster Strikes!**

The next day, they were filming the newest episode in the jungles of Adabat.

Megan and Luke hid in some bushes near Eggman's base. One of the cameras closed up on Luke's face.

Meanwhile, Chris was in the tech room, checking everything out, making sure boom mikes weren't in the shot.

"Zoom out on camera three." Chris said. The camera zooms out from Luke. "Ready on four. And... ... ... ... Go!"

On camera four, we see Megan and Luke hiding underneath a truck, which has been granted access to Eggman's base.

Once they were inside the base, Megan and Luke had to sneak through the air vents.

"Find the grate." Chris said. One of the cameras moves toward said grate. "Ready on the rubber bars." A tech person used a machine to make it look like Luke had bent the bars on the grate. Then, he and Megan quietly snuck in.

"Stay on them. Stay on them." Said Chris and the camera followed the duo.

"The Eggman Supercomputer." Megan whispered. "If I can get access to it, we'll finally learn where they're keeping my Papa." She signaled for Luke to make his move. Megan took out a penny and rolled it across the floor. The camera closes up on the penny as it rolls in slow motion.

The penny stops rolling. One of the minions picked it up and looked at the penny. Behind him, Luke kicked the other bad guys down and gave them a beating. The minions (Really actors) fell onto mattresses off the stage.

"The weapon's hot." A tech person said. They prepared to use Luke's heat vision.

The minion holding the penny saw Luke and pointed his gun at the Riolu.

"Luke stare!" Megan said.

Luke stared at the gun and the tech people made it look like he melted it.

"Grr, **WAN!**" Luke barked as he attacked.

Another bad guy was working the computer until Luke used his paw to knock said bad guy out, and said bad guy dropped to the floor.

"Nice moves." Megan said. She started working the keyboard. "Come on. Come on."

Suddenly, the computer shut down. The roof opened up to reveal Eggman and a helicopter.

"Such determination, such passion," He said. "It brings a tear to my eye."

"Eggman!" Megan said.

"Your father's discoveries will be of great use to our... organization." Eggman said. "I'm quite certain our guest will be more accommodating now that I have his lucky... **Charm**!"

"Luke!" Megan shouted before being trapped in a container. A hook from the helicopter was lowered and it lifted said container in the air.

"World domination is within my grasp!" Eggman jumped onto the container. The helicopter flew off as he did manical laughter.

Luke tried to jump so he could save Megan, but a stage hand grabbed him and put Luke in his carrier. Luke started barking frantically.

And in the tech room...

"How does your focus group feel about cliffhangers?" Chris said to Kim. "You wanted unhappy 18-to-35-year olds. I give you unhappy 18-to-35-year olds."

"Luke! Luke, it's okay! I'm right here!" Megan yelled.

"What's she doing?! Guards stop her!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up." One of the guards held Megan back. The stage hand carried Luke away in the carrier. Luke kept on barking.

"Listen to him. He needs to know I'm okay." Megan said.

"Nope. You're not okay. You've just been captured by the evil Dr. Eggman." Said Lumpus. "At least that's what Luke needs to think."

"But he's gonna be freaking out all night. I have to tell Luke—"

"Girlie, I feel for you. I really do, but just imagine how happy Luke will be when he saves you, tomorrow." Lumpus said.

"But Luke—" Megan tried to protest, but no such luck.

"Fine then, we'll stick a pin in this conversation. See that? Pin in, and we will not take it down, no way no siree, until this matter is resolved." He said, "Let's go, we've got a Sinnoh T.V. interview tonight."

Megan knew this much. Her agent could care less about her relationship with Luke.

* * *

Later in Luke's trailer, the stage hand released Luke from his carrier. Luke snarled and showed his teeth. A sure sign the Riolu was angered.

On the trailer's roof, Omega and Mime Jr. were there, probably to taunt Luke again.

"Check this out, Omega, I've been working on my evil laugh." Mime Jr. said. He then did a very poor evil laugh.

"**You are not ready for the evil laugh." **Omega said.

They opened the hatch on the roof.

"Hey Luke!" Mime Jr. called out.

Luke used his carrier to jump out of the trailer and scare the heck out of Omega and Mime Jr. . Luke ran back to the set with Eggman's computer.

"I'm too late." Luke said.

"Luke! Help!" Megan's voice called.

"I'm coming Megan! I'm coming!" Luke ran off and into a hallway.

"Luke! Help!" Megan's voice called out again.

"Hold on Megan! Hold on!" Luke ran down the hallway.

"Luke! Help!" Megan's voice was coming from a computer. One of the tech people were making sure the sounds were playing out right.

Luke looked around and then barked for Megan. He ran off until he saw Eggman's symbol on a container from a window.

"Megan!" Luke yelled. He jumped to the window only to smack into it. Luke fell backwards into a box filled with Styrofoam peanuts. A delivery guy came in and sealed the box, without even noticing Luke was in it.

The delivery guy loaded that box and a few others into a truck outside.

"Luke! Here Luke!" One of the crew members called out. The word had spread that Luke had gotten out, but no one could find him. Luke was on his way to another adventure: The real world.


	6. Lost in Anime York

**Chapter 4: Lost in Anime York**

Days later in Anime York City, boxes were being unloaded into an office. A delivery guy was taking care of some smaller packages, when he noticed one box... ... Was moving. Curiously, he opened the box with a packaging knife, and sure enough... ... ... Luke bursted out of the box, barking for Megan. He jumped through a window and into an alleyway.

"Okay okay! Stay cool, Luke. You're cool, Luke." Luke said to himself. He ran down the street, into another alley where he spotted—

"Eggman!" Luke ran at full speed, and tried to headbutt the fence separating the alley and the streets. But then Luke was knocked back. Luke shook his head. He then slipped through an opening in the fence's corner.

The guy Luke was after, wasn't Eggman. Luke tried to knock the guy out, but he couldn't. That was weird. Luke whined a bit, confusing the guy he tried to hit, and then ran off.

Luke ran down the streets of the city, barking, looking for Megan. Luke was running towards a construction site. A part of the street was torn up, probably for repairs. Luke smirked and then he tried to super jump over the hole. But he couldn't do that either! Instead, Luke crashed into a bunch of traffic cones. The Riolu crawled out of the hole with a traffic cone on his head.

Through the cone, Luke saw a truck carrying a container with what appeared to be Eggman's symbol on it. Luke shook the cone off.

"Target aquired!" Luke ran off in hot pursuit. He ran down one alleyway and got ahead of the truck. Luke stopped as the truck was coming at him. He got into a headbutt position.

"This ends now!" Luke growled.

The driver saw Luke and swerved until the truck fell on it's side. Upon crashing on the streets, the container opened up.

"Megan!" Luke exclaimed, but Megan wasn't in the container. "No way. They moved her."

Luke ran down the streets of Anime York again, searching for Megan. He then came across a couple of pokémon.

"No time for formalities, friends." Luke said. "My person's in danger and—" A skitty was sniffing Luke. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, surprised.

"Oh, sorry." The skitty presented it's tail to Luke. "Ya wanna sniff mine first?"

"Wha-Huh?"

"Not from around here, are you?" A growlithe said, taking a whiff at Luke.

"Will you quit that?!" Luke snapped.

Then, a pokémon trainer named Dawn put a leash on Luke's collar. "Hey there. Are you lost, sweetie?"

Luke took off. These pokémon were not gonna help him. He ran through a park and crashed into a couple of newspapers. Finally, Luke got his head stuck in a fence.

'_What the heck is going on?!' _Luke thought. He tried to get his head unstuck, but no luck. "Why can't I bend these stupid bars?!" Luke strained.

"Hey pup!" A voice said.

Luke looked up and standing in front of him was a cat pokémon called Meowth.

"Got ya head stuck there, huh?" Meowth said. Then two other pokémon called Seviper and Cacnea came up to Meowth. "Hey, Seviper, look at this. Poor pup's got his melon stuck."

"Uh-Yup. That is one stuck melon." Seviper said.

"I do not have time for this!" Luke tried pulling his head out again.

"Come on, Pup. Relax." Meowth said.

"I will not relax, feline!" Luke growled. "My person's in mortal danger!"

"Just listen to Meowth here. Turn and pull. Turn and pull. You'll be outta there, no problem."

Luke thought about this. The he decided to do what Meowth told him. Luke turned and pulled and **POP! **He was out of the fence. And a stray Styrofoam peanut that had stuck to Luke's fur had fallen off.

"What the heck is this?" Luke asked.

Meowth picked up the peanut. "That's a Styrofoam packin' peanut."

"This has Eggman written all over it." Luke said. "Have you guys seen a dude called Dr. Eggman? Tell me what you know!"

The three alley pokémon looked at him.

"Let me say something." Meowth said. "You look familiar. Seviper, don't he look familiar to ya?"

"Uh-I dunno." Seviper said. "Maybe he's got one of those faces."

"No, no. I know this pup." Meowth said. "It's gonna drive me crazy. This is ridonkulous."

"Absolutely ridonkulous." Cacnea said. "You ever hang out with Sonic the Hedgehog?" He asked Luke.

Luke looked at them, confusedly. In the street, a bus rolled by advertising Luke's show.

"Yeah. Or... ... ... Bolt, the superdog." Meowth said.

"Ugh, you three are useless." Luke groaned. "I need someone on Eggman's inner circle. A robot. Or a psychic pokémon."

"A psychic... Pokémon?"

"Yeah. That's what I said." Luke said. "And when I find him, ohh, I swear to you, when I find him, I'm gonna make him wish he was never born!"

Meowth, Seviper and Cacnea exchanged some smirks with each other.

"We know just the psychic you're lookin' for." Meowth said.

* * *

In a darkened alley, sitting on top of a crate, was a cat-like pokémon with gray fur and a lavender tail. Him? He is Mewtwo. And he rules the alleys of Anime York City.

A Pachirisu came up.

"Ahh, right on time, Patches." Mewtwo said. "Come on in."

Patches dropped a piece of hot dog on the ground.

"Well, well, nice job. Next time, try to find one with a touch of mustard, okay?"

"Chip-pa!" Patches chirped, then ran away.

A yellow dog with brown ears stepped up.

"Oh what's this? Is that an everything bagel, Odie?" Mewtwo sounded quite pleased. Odie dropped half a bagel on the ground. "Attaboy."

"Woof!" Odie said, and left.

Then, a green mouse kid with a candle on his head came up and dropped a crumb.

Mewtwo was not happy with this. "Gorgonzola." He said.

Gorgonzola stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is this?" Mewtwo said.

"Uhh, well, you see, Mewtwo, it-it-it was a sl-sl-slow week and—" Gorgonzola said, but then a growling sound was heard.

"Uh-huh. You hear this, Gorgonzola?" Mewtwo circled the mouse kid. "You know that when the stomach starts talking, it's not talking to me. It's talking to... ... ... These." He held up his paws in a threatening way.

"No! No please! Please! Have mercy on me!" Gorgonzola begged.

"I don't know, Gorgonzola. Stomach's got a direct line to these babies. And I am picking up a lot of chatter." Mewtwo said.

"I'll do anything! Anything!"

"Tell you what, mouse boy." Mewtwo said. "I'll do some talking, but in exchange, next week: All your food comes to me."

"What? That wasn't the deal! We had a deal!" Gorgonzola exclaimed. "I give you half of my food share and you give me protection!"

"Your deal just expired, flames for brains." Mewtwo smirked.

"Someday, Mewtwo, someone's gonna stand up to you and tell you enough is enough! Someone's gonna kick you outta power!" Gorgonzola said. Then he walked away, grumbling.

"Oh yeah, sure. I am so scared." Mewtwo said, sarcastically.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Luke jumped him!

"You should be!" Luke shouted.

"Hey, hey, easy there pup!"

"Where is she?" Luke growled.

"Who?"

"Don't play me like that!" Luke barked. "You know why I'm here!"

"I-I-I-I don't know what the heck you're talking about!" Mewtwo said. Then he heard three voices chuckling. Mewtwo looked up to see Meowth, Seviper and Cacnea on a rooftop.

"Come on, Mewtwo. Make the Riolu happy." Meowth laughed.

"Tell 'im where she is." Cacnea said.

"Meowth, Seviper, Cacnea." Mewtwo laughed nervously. "Will you please tell the crazy Riolu he's got the wrong pokémon!"

The three alley pokémon smirked at this. In a way, they were getting revenge.

"You got 'im pup!" Meowth said.

"He's the one!" Seviper said.

"Definitely the guy ya want!" Cacnea said.

"Guess we gotta do this the hard way." Luke snarled.

* * *

Luke was holding Mewtwo by his neck over a bridge.

**(Okay, how Luke can hold onto a heavy pokémon like Mewtwo, no idea people!)**

**"Oh my God! You are insane!"** Mewtwo shouted.

"Where is Megan?!" Luke said. "I know you work for Dr. Eggman. Now, Where is she?!"

**"You're a crazy pokémon, do you hear me?!"**

Meanwhile, Meowth, Seviper and Cacnea were standing on top of a lightpole.

"Hey, guys, you think we went too far?" Cacnea asked.

"No way." Meowth said.

"This is the best day of my life." Said Seviper.

"This is getting tiresome, Clone." Luke said. "I think I feel a yawn coming on."

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" Mewtwo yelled. "I-I-I know where Megan is! Yes! They have her! Yes! The guy! The Dr. Breggman guy!"

"Breggman?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Eggman! Eggman! Yeah, yeah! Him!"

"You just can't stop lying, can you?" Luke rolled his eyes. "It's in your genes. Once an evil pokémon, always an evil pokémon."

"Yeah, I know. It's disgusting." Mewtwo said, more calmly. "I disgust myself sometimes." Then he noticed some words on the back of Luke's collar tag. "Hollywood?" He whispered. "B-but if you put me down, I can show you where Megan is!"

* * *

Now, they were in another alley. Mewtwo was digging through a dumpster for something.

"You'd better not be lying to me, Clone." Luke said.

"Pup, you are asking a lot of me right now." Mewtwo climbed out of the dumpster with a piece of paper. "I'm risking my hide betraying Eggman's trust you know."

"Whatever."

"Now, this is a top, top secret map of the entire Earth." Mewtwo said. The piece of paper was a Krusty Krab restaurant map. "Okay, we're right here, where the green statue with the torch is." He pointed to an Anime York symbol. "And my boss has Megan locked up... Uhh... Here!" Mewtwo showed Luke a Hollywood symbol. "By the crab with the sunglasses. You just have to figure out how to get from here to there."

"Hmm... Seems simple enough." Luke now had a plan in his head.

"Good. Now that you know where she is, you can untie me and I'll be on my way."

"I'll release you, Clone, when we find Megan." Luke said.

"Excuse me?" Mewtwo said. "That wasn't the deal. We had a deal!"

"Your deal just expired."

Gorgonzola now joined Meowth and friends. "He said that to me not ten minutes ago." He chuckled. "The irony!"

* * *

Luke snuck through an alley, dragging Mewtwo all the way. He then saw a moving truck that said Hollywood. Maybe the truck was headed there.

"Perfect." Luke ran over to the truck. He noticed the door on the back of the truck was locked.

"Hmm. Padlocked." Luke said. Then he got into Stare position.

Mewtwo tried to pull Luke, but the Riolu wouldn't budge.

"Listen here, Pup! I've got some pretty sharp fangs in this mouth of mine!" Mewtwo said. "Do not, I beg of you, do not make me bring out these bad boys!"

Luke wasn't paying attention.

"What are you—"

"Stay back! If I stare at the lock hard enough, it'll burst into flames and melt!" Luke said, keeping his stance.

Mewtwo sweatdropped, turned to the audience, and said, "Now I am concerned on a number of levels."

Then, Luke's sharp hearing heard two voices.

"Intruders!" Luke exclaimed. He ran off across the street.

"Hey! You're scrapin' the fur off my—" **(WHACK!) **Mewtwo got smacked by a mailbox and was knocked out.

Two characters, one being an echidna named Knuckles and the other being a fat white cat named Muta, were loading up the moving truck. They were about to put the last things into the truck.

"Hold on, Muta. I left the keys in the house." Knuckles said.

"Why are you always doing that, you knucklehead?" Muta said.

"Aw shut up." Knuckles ran back to their apartment.

Muta sat down on a couch and sighed. Suddenly, something rolled by. "Hmm?" Muta looked down to find a penny. "Hey, it's my lucky day." He went down to pick up the penny, but Knuckles grabbed it.

"Actually, it's my lucky day." Knuckles said with a slight laugh. "Come on, help me get this in the truck."

"All right, fine."

As they were loading the couch into the truck, Luke and Mewtwo **(Still knocked out)** were hiding under the couch.

The truck was all loaded up and it was ready to move on out.

"I tell ya, that Riolu looked familiar." Meowth said.

"Meowth, I still say he's got one of those faces is all." Seviper said.

"Maybe it'll come to you later, Meowth." Cacnea said.

Meowth sighed, "I guess so."

The three pokémon were sitting on a billboard with Luke's face on it.

Luke and Mewtwo were on their way to Hollywood and Megan.

* * *


	7. Number one fan SpongeBob appears!

**Chapter 5: Number One Fan SpongeBob Appears!**

Back in Hollywood, Lumpus went into Megan and Luke's trailer.

Inside the trailer, Megan was sitting on the couch, crying and holding a picture of her and Luke. Jou-Sama was sitting next to Megan.

"Hello hello hello, sweetie pie!" Lumpus said. "I've got some big news for you!"

"Y-You found Luke?" Megan asked, hopeful.

"I booked you on Disney 365!"

Megan wasn't happy with this. She just wanted her Riolu back.

"Of course it means... Nothing to me if Luke... Is... Still missing." Lumpus walked over to the table.

"Oh my God." Megan hung her head.

"Ohh, there, there, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said, stroking her daughter's head.

"Mama, Luke-Kun must be so scared." Megan said.

"Scared? Demo ne, this is Luke we're talking about." Jou-Sama said. "He's not afraid of anything."

"I bet... Luke would want you to do Disney 365." Lumpus spoke up.

Jou-Sama turned and glared at Lumpus. And a very deadly glare at that. "Please. Do you not see my daughter is having a moment?" She said.

"N-Not that it's any of my business." Lumpus said. He laughed nervously while squeaking Luke's carrot toy.

Megan sighed, "Luke could be anywhere."

"Megan-Chan, we will find Luke. He couldn't have gotten far." Jou-Sama said.

Oh, boy. Was she waaaaaaaaay off on that.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Ohio, the moving truck was moving on down the highway. Inside the truck, Luke was sitting on the couch with a real serious expression. Mewtwo was looking through the boxes, seeing if he could use anything on Luke.

"So... You have these superpowers?" Mewtwo said. "This makes you... What? A super pokémon?"

"That information's classified." Luke said.

"Hey, come on. You can talk to me. We're practically the same. We're both genetically altered pokémon." Said Mewtwo. "What's your best power? Your go-to move. Can you fly like I can?"

Luke scoffed, "Don't be stupid. I can't fly."

"That's fine, you know. Don't have any powers, you don't have any powers. What's it to me?"

"Umm... I have a... A superbark." Luke said.

"A superbark? Wow! You don't say." Mewtwo pretended to be impressed, but really, he was looking for something heavy to hit Luke with. Then he spotted a baseball bat. _'Perfect.' _He thought, then started climbing up the boxes.

"And... What does one do with a superbark?" Mewtwo asked.

"I-I really can't talk about it. It's classified." Luke said. "Now I suggest you pipe down and take me to Megan."

"You seem awfully attached to this Megan character, aren't you?" Mewtwo said.

"Well duh! She's my trainer."

"She's a human!" The baseball bat was now in Mewtwo's paws. "And if you ask me, the only good human is a dead—" He prepared to hit Luke with the bat, but he slipped and fell down into the other boxes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Luke rolled his eyes.

One of the boxes on top of a pile fell on Luke and it was filled with—

"**Styrofoam!!" **Luke yelled. He shook the box off, and jumped to the door. Luke used his nose to turn a latch on the door of the truck. "Tuck and Roll!"

"Tuck and what?!"

Luke jumped out of the moving truck and dragged Mewtwo with him. The two pokémon crash landed in a grassy field.

"No big deal." Luke shook it off. "Ew! What's this red stuff on my paw?"

"No duh, Hero! It's called blood." Mewtwo said.

"Do I need it?" Luke asked, feeling kind of stupid.

"Well, if you want to keep it inside your body where it belong, I suggest you not jump off of trucks doing **80 on the interstate!!!!" **Mewtwo yelled out the last part.

"I'm usually a lot more indestructible than this." Luke said. "Must've been the... ... ..."

Then he saw _**it. **_A lone Styrofoam peanut.

"Styrofoam!" Luke exclaimed. "That stuff! It weakens me!"

Mewtwo saw his chance. He quickly grabbed the peanut.

"I have you now, pup!" Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo! What the heck are you doing?!" Luke was shocked.

"I have had it up to here with you, pup!" Mewtwo yelled. "Now untie me or I'm... ... I'm gonna seriously wound you with this Styrofoam!"

"Are you mad?! You don't know the power of Styrofoam!"

"Oh you bet as heck I'm mad! And I'm about to unleash this Styrofoam all over you, pup!" Mewtwo tried to make the peanut look threatening to Luke.

"All right! All right!" Luke said. "I'll let you go."

"Good choice." Mewtwo smirked.

Luke was about to untie Mewtwo from the leash, when he looked off into the distance at something.

"That's a weird place to put a piano." Luke said.

"A what?" Mewtwo looked over his shoulder. Then Luke smacked the Styrofoam peanut away and tackled Mewtwo.

"Now, am I gonna have any more problems with you, clone?" Luke got all serious again.

"No. No more problems." Mewtwo said.

"Good choice." Luke backed off.

Suddenly, there was a growling sound. And it was coming from Luke.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"What?"

The growling sound came again.

"Ugh! That!" Luke didn't like this sound. "All right, clone, ya got five seconds to tell what the heck you've implanted in me. Parasite? Poison? Parasite?" Luke said. "Wait, I already said 'Parasite.' See?! I'm getting all discombobulated!"

"I do not believe this." Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "You're hungry."

Luke looked at him, then his stomach growled again. "Antidote! Now!" The Riolu barked.

"Fine! Have it your way!"

* * *

Minutes later, the two pokémon came upon a campground.

"See? There's your antidote." Mewtwo said. "Human food. Go on, do the pokémon face. This is gonna be beautiful."

Luke cocked his head.

"You know? Beg?"

A question mark and a sweatdrop appeared by Luke's head.

"Do the pokémon face!" Mewtwo snapped.

"Th-the pokémon face? What does that mean?" Luke asked.

"Figures I am tied to the one pokémon Earth who does not know how to beg." Mewtwo said with a sweatdrop. "Look, pup, if you want the food—I mean, the "antidote", you're going to have to do what I tell you."

Luke scoffed at this. Taking orders from a psychic pokémon? I do not think so. "Yeah, right. You're an evil, degenerate pokémon of darkness."

"Careful pup! I have gored people for less than that." Mewtwo was more or less, warning Luke not to push him too far.

"Uhh sorry." The Riolu said.

"All I'm asking you to do is tilt your head for me." Mewtwo said. "You can do that, can't you?"

"Fine." Luke said. He bent his head to the right a little.

"Okay, it's a good start. Just a little more."

"Oh boy." Luke tilted his head even more.

"A little more."

"Okay this is stupid!" Luke snapped.

"Come on, you almost had it!"

"Whatever." Luke tilted his head again.

"All right. Now, do it the other way." Mewtwo said.

Luke bent his head to the left.

"Good, good. Smile for me." Luke smiled, but Mewtwo decided he didn't like it. "Nah, lose the smile."

And the finishing touch. "And ever so slightly look up." Mewtwo said.

Luke had a really cute and pathetic look on his face.

* * *

In one RV, a couple was about to sit down for lunch when they heard a bark and a whimper. They went to the door and opened it to find Luke, who was sitting and staring at them.

Mewtwo was hiding underneath the RV and signaled for Luke to give the face.

Luke put on the pokémon face. He whimpered and wagged his tail.

"Aww!" The couple went. Then they tossed Luke half a hot dog, and went back inside.

"Yes!" Mewtwo said. It was a success. And with this trick up his sleeve, Mewtwo had Luke begging for more. Food, that is.

Luke jumped up, rolled around, even shook his tail! Every little thing he did got an "Aww! He's so cute!" and a scrap of food.

Only when Mewtwo tried to beg for food... ... ... ...

"Nya?"

"Beat it ya stupid--!" A frying pan was promptly thrown at him.

"No! Don't hurt me!" Mewtwo ran away at this.

But Luke was the one who really sold it.

In another RV, it was filled with science stuff. Computers, beakers, and test tubes. It also had a combination of an aquarium and hamster trail. Inside one of the larger tanks, a pink starfish wearing green and purple trunks was snoozing on a rock under a sun lamp.

The voices from a TV could be heard. First, a comedy show called 'So Random' was on.

Then the channel changed and a game show audience shouted, "Risk It All!"

A yellow sponge dressed up in brown and white pants and black shoes in a water-filled plastic ball was flipping through the channels. He was rolling on the remote with his ball, hoping to find something to watch. It sucks when there's nothing on, isn't it? Finally, the sponge found a good action movie. Then he just sat back and stuffed a couple of Krabby Patties in his mouth.

Then, he heard a bark. It sounded familiar. Intrigued, the sponge rolled over to the window and saw Luke. The sponge nearly choked on his Krabby Patties. He knew this Riolu!

Outside, Luke barked and the door was answered by a squirrel in a purple bikini.

"Why, howdy there, little critter." She said. "I bet you came by for some of Sandy Cheeks' famous Texas dumplings."

Luke barked and wagged his tail.

Sandy chuckled, "You wait right there and I'll be back, okay?" She went back inside and closed the door.

Mewtwo slunk out from under a picnic table. "Well, look at you. Quite the little actor, huh?" He said. "Oh, dang. I haven't eaten this good in ages."

"Don't get too used to it." Luke said, getting all serious. "We have to keep moving."

"Pup, this place is a gold mine!" Mewtwo said. "Every week, new RV's bring us new suckers who bring us new food! It's perfect!"

Then they heard a thunk. The two pokémon looked up to see a plastic ball rolling on the picnic table. Inside the ball, the yellow sponge was getting excited.

"Do mine eyes decieveth me? Is this some apparition I see before me? Or could it be... ..." The sponge rolled his ball on to the picnic table bench. "My hero?!"

Luke and Mewtwo stared at him.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You're Luke the Super Riolu!" The sponge squealed like a little fan girl. "You're so fully awesome!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, what?" Mewtwo couldn't believe this. "You know this pup?"

"Oh duh! Of course I do. I-I-I mean he's fully awesome!"

"Yeah, we've established that." Mewtwo said. "Who are you?"

"I'm SpongeBob SquarePants." The sponge replied.

"SpongeBob... SquarePants?"

"Well, you know, my ancestry isn't all sponge. I'm one sixteenth Carvana with a little Sharpedo in there somewhere." SpongeBob said. "But that's not the point. What we have before us is a legend! Luke!"

SpongeBob started running in his ball. "He can outrun speeding missiles! And burn through soild metal with his heat vision." He was getting beyond excited. "Ooh! And best of all, he can obliterate large structures with his super bark!"

"Hold it!" Mewtwo still couldn't believe this. "You've seen this super bark?"

"Have you been observing me?" Luke asked, a bit suspicious.

"Yeah! I watch you all the time!" SpongeBob said.

"That's incredible." Luke said.

"You know, it's nothing." SpongeBob shrugged his shoulders.

"But I'm always so vigilant." Luke couldn't believe this either. "No one can evade my detection." He looked at SpongeBob. "You're a phantom!"

Suddenly, a girl ran past screaming, **"OBAKE?! Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika!"**

"Hold it, Hazuki-Chan! We don't show up until the end of the story!" Doremi ran after her.

"Sorry for interrupting!" Momoko said, then ran off.

The trio looked at each other before resuming the story.

"Uh, if you say so." SpongeBob said. "Oh hey! Check this out." He spun around and showed off a big blotch on his back. "Take a gander at this Luke action, huh?" It didn't look anything like Luke's lightening bolt. "Scary, right? It's like... We're twins."

"Umm, sure. Scary." Mewtwo thought SpongeBob was completely insane.

"Hey, where's Megan?" SpongeBob asked Luke.

"She was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman." Luke replied.

SpongeBob gasped, "Kidnapped?!" He started pacing the bench. "This is terrible! She could be in grave—"

"Grave danger, I know." Luke stopped the sponge's ball. "But I've captured this psychic pokémon."

"An agent of Dr. Eggman, I presume?!" SpongeBob glared at Mewtwo.

"Oh you presume correctly." Luke said. "He's taking me to Megan."

"You..." SpongeBob growled at Mewtwo. "You are vile vermin! How do you sleep at night?" He asked, disgusted. "Megan is the most wonderful person in the world. And she loves Luke. And he's awesome. And you're a monster!"

Mewtwo threw an angry stare at SpongeBob.

"How dare you disrupt their relationship with your evil?!" SpongeBob shouted. **"DIE! DIE!" **He launched his ball off the bench to attack Mewtwo.

"Easy there, SpongeBob!" Luke grabbed the ball.

"I can take him, Lukey!" SpongeBob yelled. "Lemme at him! DIE! DIE!"

"Easy, SpongeBob! Breathe!" Luke managed to calm the raving sponge down.

SpongeBob panted, "You're right. We need him alive."

"Uhh... 'We'?" Mewtwo said.

"That's right." SpongeBob said. "Luke, I could be a valuable addition to your team!"

"I'm listening." Luke said.

"I'm lightening-quick, I have razor sharp reflexes. And I'm a master of stealth and karate!" SpongeBob struck a few kung-fu poses. "Plus, I'll keep the gray kitty in check."

Mewtwo shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"The road'll be rough." Luke said, leaning closer to SpongeBob's ball.

"I have a water ball." SpongeBob said.

"There's no turning back." Luke leaned in even closer.

"Guess I'll just have to _roll _with the punches." SpongeBob knew he was ready.

"Easy won't be a part of the equation." Luke said, coolly.

"Promise?" SpongeBob relished a good challenge.

"Gotta warn ya. Goin' into the belly of the beast, danger at every turn."

"I eat danger for breakfast." SpongeBob said, confidently.

"You hungry?" Luke asked.

SpongeBob cracked his neck and said, "Starving!!"

"Welcome aboard!" Luke welcomed his new sidekick.

"Uh, excuse me. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Mewtwo pulled Luke aside. "I'm just a little concerned about the number of lunatics on this trip. My limit is one."

"He's coming with us." Luke said with a smirk.

Before Mewtwo could say anything else, SpongeBob rolled into his leg.

"Move it, prisoner. We're burnin' daylight!" SpongeBob barked.

"I agree." Luke said. "Now, we gonna need a fast set of wheels."

"I can do ya one better!" SpongeBob winked.

* * *


	8. A Regular Riolu Rescue Mission

**Chapter 6: A Regular Riolu Rescue Mission**

SpongeBob lead the two pokémon to a bridge and underneath, a train came speeding out of the tunnel.

"Okay. So, we give the target a quick flyover, adjust our trajectory and land dead center." Luke said. "Am I missing anything, SpongeBob?"

"Just the knowledge that every minute spent in your company becomes the next greatest minute of my life." SpongeBob said.

But Mewtwo was trying to get away from these two. They were nuts!

"**NO! No way! Uh-Uh!" **He yelled, pulling on the leash Luke tied on him.

**(At this point, some of the readers must be saying "Why doesn't Mewtwo just teleport away from Luke?" Yeah... That leash Luke has him on kinda suppresses Mewtwo's psychic abilities.)**

"How do you say 'There's no way in heck I'm doin' this' in crazy pokémon talk?!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Calm down, clone." Luke said. "You're with me."

**"That's the problem!"**

"Would you relax?" SpongeBob said. "Every time Luke did this on the magic box, it was awesome!"

Mewtwo stopped pulling at the leash. "Magic... What?" He turned to SpongeBob.

"You know, the magic box the humans are always staring at?"

"Does this "magic box" have moving pictures?"

"Uh-Huh!" SpongeBob nodded. "And Luke's pictures are the best!"

"Luke's pictures, magic box... ... Of Course!" Mewtwo said. He knew SpongeBob was talking about TV! "He's from a—"

Luke untied a rope from the banner hanging on the bridge.

**"No! Wait! Luke! Pup! You gotta hear me out!"** Mewtwo yelled.

Luke got into position, ready to jump onto the speeding train.

"Let it begin! Let it begin!" SpongeBob was ready too.

"**HOLD IT! You are not a super--!" **Luke jumped off the bridge before Mewtwo could say he's not a super pokémon.

Now, this would seem like a stunt worthy of a real action hero, but Luke's not a real action hero! The banner got even more loose! So instead of making a graceful landing, the trio was flying toward the side.

Luke thought they were going to land on top, but as they swung back to the other side, Luke let go of the banner, sending the trio flying in the air. Luckily, they did land on top of the train... somewhat.

SpongeBob's waterball bounced on the train's roof. He ran with everything he had to avoid falling to his doom.

Luke stumbled to his feet.

Mewtwo was holding onto the ladder on the back end of the train.

"Mewtwo!" Luke yelled, going to the ladder. "Mewtwo, take my paw! I need you alive!"

"**You are insane!" **Mewtwo shouted. **"Get away from me!"**

"Take my paw!" Luke shouted back. "I can save you!"

**"No you won't! You're not really a super—"**

The combined weights of Luke and Mewtwo caused the ladder to fall backwards. Now the two pokémon were only a few inches off the ground. The ladder had extended beyond the train end.

Mewtwo scrambled off the ladder, but Luke couldn't. His leash was caught on the ladder.

The ladder was held by two screws. Mewtwo noticed one was coming loose! If the screws popped out, the ladder would break. Mewtwo knew this: If Luke fell, then he would fall too! So, there was no choice. Mewtwo had to help Luke.

At the top of the train car, SpongeBob saw Mewtwo holding the screw, but he thought Mewtwo was trying to get rid of Luke!

"Saboteur!" SpongeBob growled. He jumped down and tried to use his ball to push Mewtwo away.

"Cut it out, ya moron! I'm tryin' to help Luke!" Mewtwo tried to hold the screw in place, but it didn't really help that SpongeBob was ramming him.

"Help him?!" SpongeBob yelled. "Oh yeah right!"

Then Mewtwo saw the other screw was coming loose! He jumped to the other screw, nearly throwing SpongeBob off the train.

"Don't worry Luke!" The gutsy sponge yelled. "I'll stop him!"

Suddenly, the first screw popped out and the ladder swung out as the train rolled down the track, toward a pole! Luke still couldn't pull his leash out and the pole was coming up fast.

**"I can't hold it!"** Mewtwo shouted.

**"Let go you monster!"** SpongeBob screamed.

Luke finally got his leash free. He, Mewtwo and SpongeBob were sent flying off the train.

The trio tumbled down a hillside into a town in the middle of nowhere.

"Ow..." Luke groaned after crashing.

"The real world hurts, doesn't it, pup?" Mewtwo was up in a tree now. "Not that you would know about that."

"Get down here, clone!" Luke commanded. "We do not have time for this!"

"I'll get a ladder." SpongeBob said. He rolled away in his ball for a ladder.

"Look here, genius." Mewtwo said. "You're part of a TV show. Know what that is? Television? It's entertainment for humans. Fake! Nothing you think is real, is real!"

"That's preposterous!" Luke said.

"Think about it, Luke. Since you got lost, none of your powers have been working, have they?" Mewtwo said. "For the first time, you're bleeding, you're hungry. And seriously, do you really think you were born with a birthmark in the exact shape of an 'L' or a... Lightening bolt. Whatever shape it is!"

"It's my mark of power, clone!" Luke barked.

"It's the mark of a make up artist, pup!"

"You're being ridiculous!" Luke said, frustrated. "Now, get down here!"

Mewtwo wrapped the leash on a tree limb. "Make me!"

"Mewtwo, you get down here right now or so help me God, I will superbark you outta that tree!" Luke growled threateningly.

"Yeah, sure, go nuts."

"You leave me no choice." Luke got into his superbark stance.

And then... ... ... ...

"**Grr... WAN!"**

But nothing happened.

"Oh the superbark." Mewtwo said sarcastically. "Scary, scary, scary."

"No..." Luke said. "It's not true. He's wrong. **Grr... WAN!" **

"Wow. That bark was really super. Oh wait. No, it wasn't."

"WAN! WAN! WAN!" Luke kept barking.

"All right, all right, you can stop now." Mewtwo said, but Luke kept up his barking. "Seriously, pup, that's enough!"

Luke's barking was attracting attention, not blowing Mewtwo out of the tree. Behind them, an animal control truck pulled up.

"Okay, okay, Luke! You're a super pokémon." Mewtwo said. "Just be quiet. Luke we gotta go!"

Luke kept on barking, until the animal control officer grabbed Luke with his control stick (Whatever you call it!).

"Luke!"

Then the officer grabbed Mewtwo and tossed the two pokémon into separate cages in his truck.

As the truck rolled off, SpongeBob rolled out of an alley with a ladder.

* * *

And back in Hollywood, Megan and Jou-Sama were busy copying some flyers.

They read:

**_Lost Riolu: Luke_**

Underneath there was a picture of Luke with Megan.

Then it said:

**_Please help me get my friend back!_**

Followed by Megan's contact info.

Then Lumpus came into the copy room.

"Look who we found, young lady!" Lumpus said. Someone else came in with him carrying a crate. "It's Luke! They found him!"

"Ya-Ta!" Megan exclaimed.

The Riolu was released from the crate. He ran up to Megan.

Megan giggled as she petted the Riolu, until the person carrying the crate clicked a clicker. The Riolu slipped out of Megan's hold and sat loyally in front of the crate.

"That is not Luke." Megan said.

"Well... That depends on how you... Look at it." Lumpus said, trying to turn this around. "You know, when I was little, I really wanted a bicycle for my birthday. But my parents got me a baseball glove instead. And you know what I did? I _pretended _that baseball glove was a bicycle and I rode it to school!"

Megan raised an eyebrow as she stared at her agent.

"True story." Lumpus added.

"It's not him!" Megan said.

"Uhh, well, you see—"

"Thanks, Lumpus. Let me talk to her." Kim came into the room. "Look, kid, it's time we were honest with you." She said. "If we don't get back into production, a lot of people are gonna lose their jobs. Good people, with families."

Megan didn't want anyone to lose their job, especially if they had families to support. "B-But Luke is—"

"Hey, we feel for you." Kim put her hand on Megan's shoulder. "We loved that Riolu too. And the last thing we wanna do is ask a 16 year-old to make a grown-up decision. But it's come to that. Sweetie, we need you to move on. We need you to let Luke go."

Megan looked at the new Luke. He was cute, but not as cute as her Riolu. Tears formed in Megan's eyes as she pressed the 'Stop' button on the copier.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the animal control truck, the driver notices his fuel gauge is near empty. Which means he'll have to stop for gas pretty soon.

But Luke was trying to headbutt the door on his cage.

"No good." Luke panted. "These walls must be made outta Styrofoam."

"No!" Mewtwo was pawing at his own door. "It can not end like this for me!"

"Quit your worrying, clone. I'll get us out of here." Luke said.

"You can't Luke! You've got nothing!" Mewtwo said. "No super strength, no superbark... ... ... And no heat vision!"

Luke tried to melt the door with his heat vision, but of course, nothing.

"Listen to me. We're being taken to a place where humans go pokémon shopping." Mewtwo explained, hoping Luke was listening. "They always go for the cute ones, Luke. The ones that look like you. But the rest of us... ... Never see the light of day again!"

"I said I'll get us outta here, all right?!" Luke snapped. He put all his energy into his next headbutt. But instead of breaking out, **(CRASH!) **"OW!"

"My hero." Mewtwo said, sarcastically and with a sweatdrop.

As nighttime fell, the truck pulled into a gas station.

Then, SpongeBob rolled on in. He was hoping the truck would stop.

"Ring, ring. Who is it?" SpongeBob said to himself. "Destiny?" A grin spread across his face. "I've been expecting your call."

SpongeBob donned on his helmet **(Because he can't survive without water!!!)**, and opened the hatch on his ball, letting the water pour out. As SpongeBob stepped out, he began to let out some manical laughter. He then ran over to the truck and climbed on while the driver was filling up the truck.

Once the driver was done, he got back into the truck, and headed on his way.

Inside the cages, Luke was still trying to headbutt the door.

"Will you just give up?" Mewtwo said, admitting defeat. "You're liquefying whatever brains you got left!"

Luke refused to give up. "I... Can not be contained... in any container!" He shouted, sort of dizzily.

Outside, SpongeBob had managed to reach the hatch on Luke's door.

Then, Luke headbutted the door, sending him and SpongeBob flying to the side of the road as the truck kept on going.

Luke shook his head and popped to his feet. "I... I did it!" The Riolu had thought his powers had come back. "I'm back!"

Suddenly, SpongeBob popped up out of the grass. "Yeah! There's no truck that I know that can keep in Luke and SpongeBob!"

"SpongeBob?" Luke said. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. I was enjoying an evening stroll and I thought I'd just..." SpongeBob grinned, "POP the hatch on that containment unit!"

"You opened the door?"

"Mmm-Hmm. Yes I did!" SpongeBob did a little head motion.

"Uh, wow... ... That-that's great, SpongeBob." Luke said, feeling his heart sink.

"All righty, then. Let's go get the prisoner." SpongeBob started to walk away.

Luke sat there. He wiped his paw over his 'L' lightening bolt. The ink was getting all smudged. Luke realized then and there that Mewtwo was right. He was never a super pokémon. He never had any powers. It was all a lie.

"I... ... I can't." Luke said, sadly.

SpongeBob turned around and climbed up an old piece of wood that was lying around. "What did you say?" He asked in disbelief.

"I... I can't do it."

"Who are you?" SpongeBob asked in a demanding tone.

Well, now, Luke had no clue who he was. Certainly not a hero. "SpongeBob, you—"

"You are Luke! The most awesome pokémon ever to grace the planet!"

"But I'm not—"

"Who single-handedly destroyed Eggman's undersea lab?" SpongeBob said.

"Me." Luke looked at SpongeBob. "But it wasn't—"

"And who superbarked his army of robotic contest winning pokémon to oblivion? Who, Luke? Who?!"

"Me! But all of it was—"

"You! You did, Luke!" SpongeBob exclaimed. Then he looked up to the starry sky. "Because all over this planet, there are animals who feel like they can't. Like a little sponge who dreamed that one day, he too, would save a teenage girl from doom and be told 'You did it, SpongeBob. You did it.' They need a hero, Luke! Someone who, no matter the odds, will do what's right."

Luke listened to SpongeBob's words.

"They need a hero to show them that sometimes the impossible can be possible if you are AWESOME!!" SpongeBob threw his fists in the air. "Now who's gonna save that clone?!"

"Me!" Luke felt his confidence coming back.

"I can't hear you!!" SpongeBob yelled.

"Me."

SpongeBob squealed and giggled with delight. "I'll get my ball."

* * *

After getting SpongeBob's ball and filling it with water **(Yeah, I don't get that either.), **SpongeBob was humming some dramatic background music. Then he and Luke got to the top of a hill and spotted a pokémon shelter. Luke figured that's where Mewtwo is.

"This'll be just like the time you infiltrated Eggman's artic hover base!" SpongeBob said.

"It's not gonna be like that, SpongeBob." Luke said. "We're gonna have to do things a little differently."

SpongeBob tittered, "Ooh, stealth mode."

Inside the shelter, one of the guards, Donald Duck, was heading out for the night. "G'night, Truffles."

"Night, Donald." Truffles didn't even bother to look up from her computer.

A second after Donald left, the automatic doors quickly opened and closed again.

"Donald?" Tuffles looked up, but no answer. The mushroom pixie flew out of her desk to investigate. She muttered, "Donald, jump out and scare me, and you're gonna get a face full of pepper spray."

Truffles flew to the doors. "I swear, it's like working with toddlers."

When she was gone, Luke and SpongeBob got out from behind the desk.

"Threat nullified." SpongeBob noted.

They quickly slipped through the hallway.

As SpongeBob rounded a corner and rolled to a stop, he said, "I feel alive!"

"Shh!" Luke shushed him.

Then they reached the room for all the cat or cat-like pokémon. The other guard, Oyajiide, was sitting near the door, reading a magazine.

"There's a guard." Luke whispered.

"I'll snap his neck." SpongeBob said, rolling towards Oyajiide.

Luke stopped him. "No. We need to get him away from that door."

Then Luke looked over across the hallway to the kennel for dog pokémon.

SpongeBob's ball rolled into the dog room. It bumped against the wire door, waking the pokémon.

"Ball? Ball? Ball! Ball! Ball! Ball!" They all went. Dogs are dogs, you know. They love balls.

Oyajiide heard the dogs all barking. "Wiil you all can it?!" He yelled. The barking persisted. Oyajiide threw down his magazine and yelled out, "Oy! Just pipe down!"

Luke then slunk into the cat pokémon kennel and started looking for Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was sitting in the corner of his cage.

"Mewtwo?" Luke said.

Mewtwo turned to see Luke. "Luke?" He was surprised to see this." What are you doing here?"

"I'm bustin' you out."

"You came back? For me? But you don't have any special powers."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Uh-Huh." Luke nodded.

"Wow. Pretty crazy day for you, huh, pup?" Mewtwo said.

"Definitely." Luke said. "So, ya ready for this?"

"No."

"Good, 'cause I'm not either." Luke laughed a little. Then, he used his nose to open the latch on Mewtwo's cage.

* * *

At the dog kennel, a mightyena had it's mouth around SpongeBob's ball. The other dogs were trying to get the ball.

Oyajiide came in and saw the mightyena drooling on SpongeBob's ball.

"Hey! Where'd you get that sponge?" He asked. "Give it here!"

Luke and Mewtwo appeared in the kennel doorway. Luke barked to signal SpongeBob it was time to make their escape.

Oyajiide turned around. "How'd that Riolu get here?!"

"Initiating escape!" SpongeBob ran at full speed and propelled his ball out of mightyena's mouth, over Oyajiide's head and into the hallway.

Luke, Mewtwo and Spongebob beat a hasty retreat to the exit.

Oyajiide chased after them.

Just then, Donald came back and Oyajidie shouted, "Donald! Block the door! Block the door! Block the door!"

"Superbark! Superbark!" SpongeBob squealed like a giddy little girl.

But Luke didn't have a superbark!

Donald blocked the entrance and the trio slid to a stop. Oyajiide slipped in a trail of slobber, causing him to kick SpongeBob's ball in the air. He landed on Luke's tail.

"YII!" Luke yelped. It wasn't a superbark, but at least it was a bark.

SpongeBob's water ball zoomed through the air and whacked Donald's head. The ball flew into some balloons and banner for the shelter's adoption day.

Then SpongeBob's ball knocked over a helium tank, causing the tank's release valve to snap off upon crashing to the ground. The tank took off like a missile, shooting through the entrance and right into the shelter's sign.

The trio watched as the sign fell onto a pickup truck, which was carrying two propane tanks. And, of course. **KABOOM!!! **The tanks blew up!

Truffles, who was still looking for Donald, came back to the entrance. She was stunned. "What did you do to my truck?!" She yelled.

Luke, SpongeBob and Mewtwo took this chance to run away from the shelter.

Oyajiide ran out the front doors, shouting, "Don't let them get away!"

Truffles had gotten startled and sprayed Oyajiide with pepper spray, letting out a scream as she did.

"Why'd you do that, Truffles?!" Oyajiide dropped to the ground.

* * *

The trio made it to the highway and quickly found a ride. They saw a large truck carrying a house.

Since Mewtwo wasn't attached to the leash anymore, he flew into the house with ease. Luke grabbed SpongeBob's ball with his mouth and jumped into the house. They all slid into the kitchen.

"I can not believe it!" SpongeBob said. "All my life, I've waited to see a real live superbark! Best. Day. EVAH!" He rolled off to check out the house. "You are legendary!"

Luke sat down and looked at the floor. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact he was ordinary. Not super.

"Mewtwo," He said, "if I don't chase bad guys... ... ... Then, what am I anyway?"

"Hey, no need to worry." Mewtwo said. "Being a regular pokémon is, like, the greatest gig in the world." He bent down to Luke's height. "Look, I'm gonna tell you something. Little-known cat pokémon secret, okay? Do you know _why _we hate dog pokémon? Because we wanna _be _dog pokémon. I know, it's complicated."

"But... But what do Riolus do?" Luke asked, kind of lost at this point.

"It's a piece of cake." Mewtwo said. "Slobber, sleep, eat, chase tails, chew shoes. Don't exactly need a master's degree. You know, most young pokémon like you live in a place like this. And... Uhh, do things like... ... ..."

When Mewtwo told Luke that normal pokémon drink out of toilets... ...

"Outta this?!" Luke asked, very shocked. "Wha... Huh?"

Back in the kitchen, it's daytime as more of Mewtwo's normal tutorial continues.

"And this is your dog bowl." He said.

"Wh-what is?" Luke cocked his head.

"This, the entire floor!" Mewtwo let out a laugh. "Drops to the ground, it goes to the hound. How great is that?"

They went into the living room.

Mewtwo sighed, "On cold nights, this," Talking about the fireplace, "and a little ball yarn... ... It's perfect."

"You... You seem to know a lot about these places." Luke said.

"Y-Yeah, I did my time in on of these places." Mewtwo avoided Luke's eyes. "But... I'm more of a wild pokémon at heart. Sprung out first chance I got. Never looked back."

Luke got the feeling that maybe Mewtwo wasn't telling him the whole story.

Then, SpongeBob's voice could be heard.

"**SPONGEBOB IS AWESOME! HE'S SO AWESOME!" **SpongeBob was talking into an air vent. "He's beyond awesome! He's... He's be-awesome!"

SpongeBob turned around to find Luke and Mewtwo giving him a look.

"W-well, it's true. I-I am... Be-awesome." SpongeBob said.

Luke leaned in closer to the vent. The air rushing in felt good on his face.

"I think it's about time I introduced you to the regular pokémon pièce de résistance." Mewtwo said. He opened the window in the kitchen. "Go on, stick your head out the window."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Just do it. Trust me."

Luke slowly put his head out the window. The breeze felt amazing! "Aha ha! This is awesome!" Luke laughed.

"And... ... Stick your tongue out." Mewtwo said.

Luke stuck out his tongue and was still laughing.

"This is totally freaking awesome! Come on! Ya gotta try this!"

"No thanks." Mewtwo smiled a little. "It's more of a dog pokémon thing."

"WHOO! WHOO!" Luke yelled.

But their adventure had only begun.

* * *


	9. You'll always find your way back home

**Chapter 7: You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home**

**(This chapter is a musical montage! You guys do know what a montage is, right? Right, of course you all do! Anyway... The song featured in this chapter is 'You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home' (Hence the chapter title) by Hannah Montana from Hannah Montana The Movie. Yes, these are the actual lyrics to the song. You can look it up on the net and listen to the song if you don't believe me! And I thought it matched my parody perfectly. Do not burn me for that or I will not be happy! Any bad comments and you'll be getting a mouthful from me, understand? Okay. Enjoy!!)**

_**You wake up**_

_**It's rainin' and it's Monday**_

_**Looks like one of those rough days**_

_**Time's up, you're late again**_

_**So get out the door**_

(Footage: Luke and his new friends stop at a Krusty Krab restaurant. Mewtwo teaches Luke his first lesson: Fetching. He tosses a stick, but Luke doesn't know what to do. Mewtwo sweatdrops at this.)

_**Sometimes you feel like runnin'**_

_**Find a whole new life and jump in**_

_**Let go, get up and hit the dance floor**_

(Footage: Big the Cat was about to dig into his lunch when SpongeBob walked in and snatched Big's map placemat. Big looks at SpongeBob as the sponge steals one of Big's French fries and walks away.)

_**But when the lights go down**_

_**It's the ending of the show**_

_**And you're feeling like **_

_**You've got nowhere to go**_

(Footage: Luke finally gets what fetching is all about. Mewtwo tosses the stick and Luke runs to get it. SpongeBob gives the map to Mewtwo.)

_**Don't you know**_

_**You can change your hair **_

_**And you can change your clothes**_

(Footage: Back on the road, Mewtwo pushes Spongebob's ball around and Luke chases it.)

_**You can change your mind**_

_**That's just the way it goes**_

_**You can say goodbye and you can say hello**_

_**But you'll always find your way back home**_

(Footage: At one of their stops, Luke is introduced to playing around with a sprinkler. Mewtwo turns on the water to get the sprinkler going. Luke tries to chomp at the water. SpongeBob and Mewtwo laugh at this, then Luke chases them with the sprinkler in his mouth.)

_**You can change your style **_

_**You can change your jeans**_

_**You can learn to fly **_

_**And you can chase your dreams**_

(Footage: When their ride takes a turn they don't like, the trio gets off and hops onto another truck. There, Mewtwo teaches Luke how to bury stuff.)

_**You can laugh and cry**_

_**But everybody know**_

_**You'll always find your way back home**_

(Footage: Luke looks out to the wild blue yonder. He sees a pokémon trainer playing with his Flareon. Mewtwo waves the stick around at Luke's face. Luke staets barking and wags his tail.)

_**Your best friends, your little hometown**_

_**Are waitin' up wherever you go now**_

_**You know that you can always turn around**_

(Footage: Luke, Mewtwo and SpongeBob grab another ride on a train. They sit in one of the boxcar as they watch the beautiful countryside scenery roll by.)

**'_Cause this world is big and it's crazy_**

_**And this girl is thinkin' that maybe**_

_**This life is what some people dream about**_

(Footage: When they stop at a playground, Luke yawn until two dogs named Martha and Skits run up to him. They get into their play positions. Luke looks at Mewtwo, unsure. Mewtwo shook his head, and showed Luke how to get into play position. Luke imitated this, then Martha and Skits started running around. Luke doesn't at first, But Mewtwo signaled for him to go play. Luke started jumping and playing with his two newest friends.)

**'_Cause when I'm feelin' down_**

_**And I'm all alone**_

_**I've always got a place where I can go**_

**'_Cause I know_**

(Footage: At one of their train stops, Luke gives Mewtwo a ball of yarn as a thank you present. Mewtwo starts playing around with the yarn.)

_**You can change your hair**_

_**And you can change your clothes**_

_**You can change your mind **_

_**That's just the way it goes**_

_**You can say goodby and you can say hello**_

_**But you'll always find your way back home**_

(Footage: The trio is now riding on a kayak on the roof of a car. As they ride down the road, they pass a moving truck. And the same one in chapter 4, too! Knuckles looks out the window and sees SpongeBob. Then SpongeBob gave a salute to Knuckles.)

_**You can change your style **_

_**You can change your jeans**_

_**You can learn to fly **_

_**And you can chase your dreams**_

_**You can laugh and cry**_

_**But everybody knows**_

_**You'll always find your way back home**_

(Footage: Again, the trio's ride takes a wrong turn. So they get off and travel through the mountains. And Luke learns about playing in the snow.)

_**Where they know exactly who you are**_

_**Where the real you is a superstar**_

_**You know it's never too far away**_

_**You can change your hair **_

_**And you can change your clothes**_

_**You can change your mind **_

_**That's just the way it goes**_

_**You can say goodbye and you can say hello**_

_**But you'll always find your way back**_

(Footage: The trio is now riding inside a metal pipe on the back of a truck. Luke loves the feel of the rain on his face. SpongeBob is snoozing away in his ball. Mewtwo notices the 'L' lightening bolt on Luke's tail is fading away. He smiles at this, because Luke has now become a regular pokémon.)

_**You can change your hair**_

_**And you can change your clothes**_

_**You can change your mind **_

_**That's just the way it goes**_

_**You can say goodbye and you can say hello**_

_**But you'll always find your way back home**_

_**You can change your style**_

_**You can change your jeans **_

_**You can learn to fly **_

_**And you can chase your dreams**_

_**You can laugh and cry **_

_**But everybody knows**_

_**You'll always find your way back home**_

(Footage: The trio has now arrived in Las Vegas!! They look around at the fabulous hotels and casinos as they ride heads down The Strip. When their ride stops, the trio gets off and heads on out into the city)

_**You'll always find your way back home**_

_**(You'll always find your way back home)**_

_**You'll always find your way back home**_

_**(You'll always find your way back home)**_

_**You'll always, you'll always find your way**_

_**You'll always find your way back home**_

(Footage: The trio discovers what all the hotels do with that leftover food from the buffets. And after a real good dinner, Luke, Mewtwo and SpongeBob catch the fountain show at the Bellagio Hotel.)

* * *


	10. Luke Says Goodbye

Chapter 8: Luke Says Goodbye

The next morning, Luke was sleeping between two dumpsters, until Mewtwo poked at him with his tail.

"Hey, Luke, wake up." Mewtwo whispered so he wouldn't wake SpongeBob.

"Wh-Wh-Wha?" Luke shook his head around as he woke up.

"Come on. I got a surprise for you."

* * *

Mewtwo had Luke close his eyes and lead him to an abandoned lot with and old neon sign, a few palm trees and a dumpster.

"Okay, we're here." Mewtwo said. Luke opened his eyes. "Ta-Da!"

"M-Mewtwo, this is..." Luke said.

"Let me give you a quick tour, okay?" Mewtwo walked over to a box that was big enough for him. "This one is mine, of course, but this one," He went over to an even bigger box, "is for you and SpongeBob."

"Mewtwo, that's nice and all, but—" Luke tried to say something here.

"I found this old cushion and I filled it with Styrofoam, which I thought was kinda creative, if not ironic."

"Mewtwo, we can't-"

"And the best part is..." Mewtwo used his tail to kick a pole that kept the box flap open to close said box. "Completely soundproof!"

"Mewtwo-" Luke was still being cut off.

"All right, I lied. It's not soundproof, but still you—"

"Mewtwo! We can't stay here!" Luke had to exclaim.

Mewtwo came out of the box. "What?" He said.

"We're one crab away from Megan." Luke said.

"You still wanna go back to her?"

"She's my trainer."

Mewtwo was not very happy to hear this. He had no choice but to drag Luke by the tail to a billboard advertising Luke's T.V. show.

"Oww~! Will you let go of my tail? !" Luke yelped.

Mewtwo released Luke's tail and jumped up to a platform on the billboard. "Look at me, Luke. I'm real! What about this, huh?" He pointed at T.V. Luke doing his stare attack. "Does this look real to you?" He pointed at Dr. Eggman. Then he pointed at Megan. "And what about that, Luke? Is that real?"

"Not Megan!" Luke said.

"There is no Megan! She's an actress!" Mewtwo yelled. "She's just pretending!"

"You're wrong!" Luke yelled back. "Megan loves me!"

"No. No, Luke. That's what humans do. They act like they love you." Mewtwo jumped down from the billboard. "They act like they'll be there forever. And then, one day, they'll just pack up their stuff and take their love far away, and leave their worthless pokémon behind to fend for himself!" He yelled. "They leave him..." He paused. "Wondering...what he did wrong."

Luke now knew the real story. Mewtwo didn't run away. He was abandoned by whoever his trainer was. "I'm really sorry, Mewtwo. But Megan is different."

Well, there was no way Mewtwo could change the Riolu's mind. "Then go."

"L-Look, Mewtwo, I—"

"Get out of here Luke!" Mewtwo turned his back on Luke. "I never should've taken pity on you."

Luke sighed. He couldn't really say anything more at this point. "Take care, Mewtwo." He said as he walked away.

So Luke managed to find a ride and hoped this would get him to Hollywood.

Meanwhile, back in the alley behind all the casinos, Mewtwo had been sitting around, thinking. For one, he was mad at Luke for wanting to go back to his human. But he was also sad, because...Luke was his friend. Maybe his best friend.

Then, SpongeBob rolled out from under a dumpster, waking up after recovering from a food binge last night.

"Oh...Mornin', SpongeBob." Mewtwo said.

"Mornin', M-Two." SpongeBob yawned. "Where's Luke?"

"Uh...He...He's gone, SpongeBob."

"L-Luke...left?" SpongeBob said, about to cry.

"Y-Yeah...But he wanted me to give you a message." Mewtwo said, lying through his teeth. "Luke instructed me to tell you that he had to go face Dr. Eggman alone."

SpongeBob frowned at first, but then...He started to walk off.

"Where are you going, Sponge?"

"To Luke!"

"But he doesn't need us anymore!"

SpongeBob sighed, "Trust me, I've seen it a million time before. In the cold, dark night before the battle and the steely fangs of evil poised to strike, the hero must go face his greatest challenge...alone. But if there's one thing Luke's taught me, it's that you never give up on your friends." He said. "So you just go! Whether you're asked or not, you go!" SpongeBob started off to the street. "Whether or not you'll come back alive, you just go!"

"He went the other way, SquareBob!" Mewtwo said.

"Without thinking of the consequences, you go!" SpongeBob headed out the other way.

Mewtwo thought about what SpongeBob said. 'Never give up on your friends'. Well...Luke didn't give up on Mewtwo when he was locked up at the pokémon shelter...and he wasn't gonna give up on Luke now. "Hold up there, Spongy! You don't know the way!"

* * *

Hours later, Luke arrived in Hollywood. He hopped off his ride and looked at the city. _'I'm coming, Megan.' _He thought.

Then, a pink hedgehog in a red dress and a Pikachu came up behind him.

"Oh my God! Luke!" The hedgehog said. Luke turned to her. "Oh I can't believe it! This is such an honor."

"Umm...Hi there." Luke said.

"I'm Amy," The hedgehog, Amy, said, "and this is Maddie, my writing partner."

"Yo, what's up?" The Pikachu, Maddie, said.

"And we wanna—"

"Oh my gosh it's Luke!" A pink rabbit with big ears and a yellow-green dress came up. "Hi Luke!"

"Ugh, this is our assistant, Panini." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm such a huge fan, Luke!" Panini said. "I promised myself that if I ever met you—"

"Okay, okay, Panini. Panini?" Amy cut her off. "What you just did there? That was horrible!"

"Not cool, Panini." Maddie said.

"Look, just go make yourself useful and go get me a whole wheat bagel, okay?"

"Okay, Miss Rose!" Panini ran off to do her job.

"That is not the same as whole grain, Panini!" Amy yelled. "Don't you come at me with whole grain!"

"Yeah, don't even come back, Panini!" Maddie added.

Luke was about to walk away, but Amy stopped him.

"Oh, Luke, we know you're a busy pokémon and all, but we'd like to pitch an idea for your show."

"Okay. Let's hear it, girls." Luke said.

"Great! I'm gonna throw it over to Maddie. She's better at pitching than I am." Amy said. "Maddie's got the spotlight!"

Maddie stepped up. "A-hem!"

"Wait for it."

"Aliens."

"Oh snap!"

"Audiences love aliens. It's scientific fact."

"W-Well, girls, it sounds like a great idea. Really." Luke said. "But, uh, you see...You know Megan? That girl from the television show? Do you think you can take me to her?"

"Sure, Luke!" Amy said.

"Great! And I'd like to hear more about this aliens idea." Luke said. "On the way, of course." He headed off down the road.

Maddie snickered, "We got a nibble."

"Stay cool. This is exactly how you blew it with Sailor Moon." Amy said.

While Amy and Maddie pitched out their aliens idea, they lead Luke through the streets of Hollywood.

They soon arrived at the lot where Luke's show was filmed.

"...Finally, just as Megan is being pulled in the tractor beam up to the alien mothership, we cut to black!" Maddie said.

"And we have a totally awesome pop song for the credits!" Amy said.

"It really is a great idea, girls. I'm sure someone'll get back to you on that." Luke said. "And thanks for leading me here."

"You're welcome, Luke. Our people will call your people."

"See ya later, Amy and Maddie!" Luke dashed into the lot.

"OMG, he is so on board!" Maddie squealed.

Luke looked up to a water tower, which had a picture of him and Megan on it. His journey was almost over.

* * *

By late afternoon, SpongeBob and Mewtwo had gotten into Hollywood.

"There it is, my friend." SpongeBob said. "The most terrifying place on Earth!"

"O...kay." Mewtwo sweatdropped at that.

And after getting lost in the streets for a good hour, the duo got to the lot where Luke was at.

"Finally, we've arrived at the belly of the beast." SpongeBob tittered. "The lair of the fiendish Dr. Eggman!"

"SpongeBob, hold on a sec." Mewtwo held SpongeBob's water ball back.

"Hey come on, man! I'm pumped up here! Don't stop it now, I'm on a roll!"

"Just listen for a second, okay?"

"Okay, I guess we got time for a pep talk before the final battle."

"Now, I know this is gonna be hard for you, SpongeBob, but I think you're ready to hear this." Mewtwo said. "See, things are never exactly what they first appear to be...exactly."

As Mewtwo was trying to explain to SpongeBob that everything about Luke being a super Riolu was fake, SpongeBob spotted one of the actors who played Eggman's minions.

"Sometimes things can seem real, when they're really not."

"All of my training has prepared me for this moment." SpongeBob said to himself. Then he launched his ball, screaming out, "DIE! DIE! DIE!" He ran up to the actor and started ramming his ball into said actor's leg.

"Oh, what's this?" The actor picked up SpongeBob's ball. "Well, aren't you adorable?"

"And I'll crush you like-!" SpongeBob was yelling at the actor, but it was translated into gurgles and squeaks.

Mewtwo turned to the audience. "Once again...concerned on a number of levels." While SpongeBob was living his dreams, he went off to find Luke.

* * *

Inside the soundstage, Luke found his trailer. The door was open slightly, so he went inside.

The trailer was empty. Luke started looking around. Some of the scents were stale and some of them were fresh.

Then Luke spotted his favorite carrot toy. The Riolu pounced on it. He started playing with the carrot just like when he was two weeks old.

"Luke?" A familiar voice called out.

"Megan?" Luke ran out of the trailer with Mr. Carrot in tow.

"Luke, you're okay!" Megan stood at the end of a hallway.

Luke ran to his trainer.

"Oh, Luke, yokata!"

But just as Luke was about to leap into Megan's loving embrace...The new Riolu the studio producers got jumped into the sixteen year-old's arms.

Luke stared at this in disbelief.

"Aw, Luke...I thought I lost you." Megan said, cuddling her new pokémon. "That's my good boy." She gave him a kiss on the head. "You're my good boy."

Luke could not believe it. Mewtwo was right. Luke walked away from this and dropped his carrot toy as he left the soundstage.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" A stagehand said.

The studio trainer sounded out his clicker and the replacement Riolu slipped out of Megan's arms. He went over to the trainer, who gave him a poffin for a job well done.

"All right, people. Let's head to stage 7 and do it for real." Kim said.

Megan sat on the floor for a few more seconds. As she stood up, tears welled up in her eyes. Her mom and dad walked over to her.

"There, there, sweetie." Mickey said. "It'll be all right, you'll see."

"Mama...Papa...I miss him so much!" Megan hugged her parents.

"I know, honey. We miss him too." Jou-Sama said.

But unknown to everyone, standing up on a catwalk above the stage...was Mewtwo! And he had seen everything. Now, Mewtwo had to catch up to Luke.

* * *

Luke walked off the lot. Now what? Where could he go? Maybe he could find someone else who would love him like he thought Megan did.

But Megan still loved Luke. Right now, she didn't have time to wonder about her Riolu and sulk. Now, Megan had to film the next scene for the show.

Today's scene was one of those 'final battle', 'it-all-ends-here' scenes. The location for the scene was a sort of a combination between an ancient Mayan temple and a modern building.

The stagehands put Megan into a harness and made it look like she was tied up. Then they hoisted her into the air.

"Ready, and...action!" Chris said.

Mickey was tied up to a chair as spotlights shined on him.

Right behind him, the ding of an elevator was heard and our villain entered.

"I'm so glad you've allowed us access into that...labrinthien mind of yours, Professor." Eggman said.

"Hmph! You're nuts, Eggman." Mickey said. "There's no way I'd do that."

"Unless, of course, it was the only way to save your little girl's life! ! !"

"Megan!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Papa!" Megan exclaimed. Then she called out, "Luke! Here Luke!"

"Your Riolu is nowhere near-" Eggman was about to say that "Luke" was nowhere near his lair...until the ding from the elevator was heard again. "Hmm?"

And then, Luke's replacement bursted out of the elevator, ready to perform a daring rescue. "Wan!"

"Get that pokémon!" Eggman yelled, sicking his minions on the Riolu.

The minions brought out their electric claws.

Now, normally, the real Luke would have no problem pounding the stuffing out of these jokers...But for his replacement? It was really too much for the replacement Luke. He started to whine and whimper.

"Okay, cut!" The shoot grinded to a halt.

When the trainer tried to get the replacement Riolu off the set, he lost his balance and fell off the platform.

The Riolu ran away and knocked over a few torches in the process.

Once those torches fell onto the ground, they began to set the stage on—

"FIRE! ! !"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Luke, he was still walking down the street, until he heard someone familiar.

"Hey pup!" It was Mewtwo!

Luke turned to his friend. "M-Mewtwo? What are you doing here?"

"Well, long story short, I got tied to a delusional Riolu and got dragged across the country, but that's not the point." Mewtwo said. "But the real question is what are you doing here? And why aren't you in there with Megan?"

"You were right, Mewtwo. Megan...she never loved me." Luke said.

"I was wrong, Luke."

"What?"

"I was wrong. I was just in that studio. I saw Megan. That girl is heartbroken."

"B-But she—"

"She doesn't want just any old Riolu. She wants you. She is your trainer and you are her pokémon." Mewtwo said.

Luke turned his head away.

"Come on, Luke, you gotta trust me on this."

"Mewtwo be quiet." Luke growled slightly.

"No. You need to hear this!"

"No, no, seriously, be quiet." Luke heard something.

"What? You hear something?"

"Megan!"

* * *

**OH MY GOD! How long has it been since I updated this story? Well, it's still here and I'm almost done! Two more chapters!**

**And BTW, I never mentioned this, but Luke's voice actor is Cole Sprouse from Disney Channel's Suite Life Series.**

**Next chapter, it's Luke to the rescue again!**


End file.
